Transformers The Movie, Limerick Style!
by crazomatic
Summary: Chapter 2 of the TF Movie done up in a wacky rhyme by Crazomatic. The madness continues!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Gang! It's me, Crazomatic with another silly fic that will hopefully make you laugh. I must give thanks to my friend Lynx, who after I explained my idea, sent me the entire TF Movie script as a guide to aid me in this senseless endeavor. THANK YOU LYNX!  
  
For all us TF seasoned junkies out there, hope you enjoy my little rendition. This fic was inspired by a writer who wrote the entire 3 1/2 hour Fellowship of the Ring in a limerick. I have searched endlessly (through hundreds of fics) trying to find this person, it had HUNDREDS of reviews, but alas, his fic is completely gone. I wanted to thank this person for the inspiration. So, if anybody out there remembers him, let me know!  
  
Personal Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers or make mulla off it either (but I sure wish I did. And even if I did, would I really be telling YOU about it)?  
  
So here it is folks, Chapter 1 of Transformers, The Movie: Limerick Style!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++Scene 01: The Destruction of Lithone+++++++++++++++++  
  
Narrator: . . . . . . . . .In a galaxy far, far away,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A humble planet will see its last day.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A huge monster is near,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .That is shaped like a sphere,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .With its pinchers and eyes set on Lithone.  
  
======================================  
  
Kranix: . . . . . . . . . . .Do you see what just entered our space?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It's a planet with quite a large taste,  
  
Arblus: . . . . . . . . . . .Shall I fire my gun?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Wait, it's the Death Star RUN!  
  
Kranix: . . . . . . . . . .Whoops, I think that we're in the wrong movie!  
  
========================================  
  
Kranix: . . . . . . . . ..Enter the ship for our only chance!  
  
Arblus: . . . . . . . . . .I'm so scared that I just wet my pants!  
  
Kranix: . . . . . . . . .Did you just hear my call?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Jump a ship and don't stall!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Halfway the planets been eaten already!  
  
====================================  
  
Arblus: . . . . . . . .Well I just bit the big one, FAREWELL!  
  
Kranix: . . . . . . . .If I escape I'll have stories to tell!  
  
Unicron: . . . . . . .This planets so yummy,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .See it churn in my tummy?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .Hope I don't get the farts out of this!  
  
==================================  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++Scene 02: The War Continues+++++++++++++++++  
  
Narrator: . . . . .It's the year two thousand and five,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .The Autobots huddle and hide,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .The Decepticons rule,  
  
Megatron: . . . . .Hey kids! Isn't that cool?  
  
Narrator:. . . . . .From a moon the Autobots plan their assault.  
  
==========================================  
  
Ironhide: . . . . . .The enemies rule makes me sizzle!  
  
Optimus:. . . . . . .I wish he'd shut up with that dribble!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Make a run in the shuttle,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..Hurry up, on the double,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Take the one with the broken radar!  
  
===========================================  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . .Jazz tell me if the shuttle can fly?  
  
Jazz: . . . . . . . . . . .There's no Decepticons I see in the sky!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . .What about Moon Base Two?  
  
Bumblebee: . . . . .Were also free from those goons!  
  
Spike: . . . . . . . . . .Tell my son that I miss him so much.  
  
=======================================  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . .Commence the countdown by five,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'm so glad to get rid of Ironhide!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .If he fails, it will suck,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Cuz he'll need lots of luck,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Flying around with Decepticons behind!  
  
=======================================  
  
++++++++++++++++++Scene 03: The Decepticons Plot Their Attack++++++++++++  
  
Shockwave:. . . . . .Laserbeak returns from his rounds,  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . .Soundwave, play back what he's found!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .He's a spy that's not failed,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .In all missions he's sailed,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Unlike some other warriors I know!  
  
=========================================  
  
Optimus:. . . . . . . .Go to Earth and bring Energon back,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .So we can launch our counterattack!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Luck is what we will need,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .To get Cybertron freed!  
  
Megatron:. . . . . .More than you can imagine, Optimus Prime!  
  
=========================================  
  
+++++++++++++++++Scene 04: The Shuttle Invasion+++++++++++++++++  
  
Ironhide: . . . . . . . .This should be an easy little trip,  
  
Brawn: . . . . . . . . . .The Decepticons blew into the ship!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .We can't run and can't hide,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .So let's fight for our lives!  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Down for count you will be when I'm through!  
  
===============================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .With one blast I've killed all that's on board!  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .Ain't it weird how this never worked before?  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . .The writers love me this time,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It's so easy cuz I'm,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The worst 'Instrument of Destruction' there is!  
  
===============================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . .Your a coward and missed the real threat!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The Autobot moons is what we should get!  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .You're an idiot and blind,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .We'll slip by in their ride,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .And the Autobots with their city shall fall!  
  
============================================  
  
++++++++++++Scene 05: Fishing With the Future Leader+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . .The fish are sure jumping today!  
  
Daniel: . . . . . . . . .I wish that my dad weren't away.  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . .He'll come back very soon,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . We've been here until Noon,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .And you're moping is getting annoying!  
  
==========================================  
  
Daniel: . . . . . . . . . .It's a shuttle let's go watch it land!  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . . .Anything to get out of this sand!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .To Lookout Mountain we'll ride!  
  
Daniel: . . . . . . . . . .Look! There's a hole in the side!  
  
Hot Rod. . . . . . . . . .What a 'Dare' crashing road blocks can be!  
  
===========================================  
  
Kup: . . . . . . . . . . .Your a punk and I'll straighten you out!  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . .Hey old timer, you don't have to shout!  
  
Kup: . . . . . . . . . . . .To be olds not a pity,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Now get into the city!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Or a gravestone I'll pick when you're dead!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++End of Chapter 1++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, (pant, pant, pant) here is chapter 1. Hope you liked enjoyed this little rendition so far. Chapter 2 will go from the siege of Autobot City, to the making of Galvatron.  
  
Have a funny limerick about Transformers the Movie? Send it to me at and I will post your limerick in the next chapter in the credits (takers anyone?) Even if it's just a few sentences, let me have it and we'll all get laughs together!  
  
Till next time gang, C-YA later! Crazomatic 


	2. The Movie madness continues!

Alright! Chapter 2 is here, finally! Thank you all who reviewed! Here is the next silly chapter of Transformers the Movie, Limerick Style!  
  
+++++++++++Scene 06: The Siege of Autobot City++++++++++  
  
Wheeljack: . . . . . . . .Is it me, or is that a flying gun?  
  
Windcharger: . . . . . .HOLY CRAP! It's the Decepticons RUN!  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . .With the Autobots dying,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .And lots of carnage flying;  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Their misery has only just begun!  
  
===========================================  
  
Perceptor: . . . . . . . . . A deficiency puts Megatron ahead!  
  
Ultra Magnus: . . . . . .Who can explain what Perceptor just said?  
  
Springer: . . . . . . . . . . .We're outnumbered today!  
  
Ultra Magnus: . . . . . .Then there's no time to delay,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Transform the city and call Prime for reinforcements!  
  
==========================================  
  
Springer: . . . . . . . . . .For a girl your transformations are quick!  
  
Arcee: . . . . . . . . . . . .Be quiet or I'll pull more than this stick!  
  
Springer: . . . . . . . . . .There's no need to get mad,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Having you here makes me glad,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .How about a date when the movie gets over?  
  
===========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . . .Breach their defenses and break down the walls!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Don't let them make any long distance calls!  
  
Kickback: . . . . . . . . . .This fort needs some salt!  
  
Shrapnel . . . . . . . . . . .If I fart, it's your fault!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .All these electrons don't agree with my plumbing!  
  
==========================================  
  
Perceptor: . . . . . . . . .Blaster! Tell Prime to get to Earth now!  
  
Blaster. . . . . . . . . . . .It's about time we had some fun in this town!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Prime, we're all in big trouble,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The city is falling to rubble,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Hurry to Earth before they all knock it down!  
  
===========================================  
  
Springer. . . . . . . . .Time to push this launcher into place,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Or else we'll all be nothing but waste!  
  
Kup: . . . . . . . . . . . .Just keep pushing my lad,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .You're new help is at hand!  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . .Devastator, merge for the kill!  
  
===========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Now it's time for the slaughter to start!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Let's rip those Autobots apart!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .We'll never be caught!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Attack, Dinobots!  
  
Grimlock: . . . . . . . .Me love crunching on bad guys today!  
  
===========================================  
  
+++++++++++Scene 07 Optimus and Megatron++++++++++++++  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Despite all the pain or the cost,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'll stop Megatron before all is lost!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Through the air I will fly,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .On a prayer I will ride,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Now excuse me while I kiss the sky!  
  
===========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Recklessly your life has been thrown!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .It is yours whom today will be sown!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .So let's give it our all,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .One shall stand, one shall fall!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Hope 'The Touch' helps me kick your ass faster!  
  
===========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . .My song is WAY better than yours!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Yours is cheesy and gives me the snores!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The writers all want you dead,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .So have a side full of lead!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . .OW! Where'd all these sharp objects come from?  
  
==========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Who needs weapons when I've got my bare hands!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .So let's see whose the last that will stand!  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . . .I've GOT to help Prime!  
  
Kup: . . . . . . . . . . . .To do so is a crime!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Stay away and let him do the fighting!  
  
===========================================  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . . .Aren't you sick of me throwing you around?  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . Holy Primus! Look what I found!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It's a gun hidden from view,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Now I know what I'll do,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Beg for mercy while I plot my next move!  
  
==========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Grant me mercy and I'll give up the fight.  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Your begging just doesn't sound right!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Is your mightiness gone?  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . . No you don't Megatron!  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Heh, heh, now it is time for your leader to fall!  
  
===========================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . .Being here for your destruction is bliss,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I would have waited an eternity for this!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Now your life I will sever.  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . .To you I say, NEVER!  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . .Forgive me for I know not what I do!  
  
==========================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . . .With one kick I'll make my point clear!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Astrotrain get us all out of here!  
  
Kup: . . . . . . . . . . . . .Optimus Prime turned the tide,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Look at the Decepticons fly!  
  
Megatron . . . . . . . . . .Soundwave, don't leave me all alone here to die!  
  
==========================================  
  
+++++++++++Scene 08: The death of Optimus Prime+++++++++  
  
Perceptor: . . . . . . . .Your wound looks fatal I see,  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Well it looks like a flesh wound to me!  
  
Daniel: . . . . . . . . . . .I can't believe that you're dying!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Hey kid, quit your crying,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'll come back when you've all got a plaque.  
  
===========================================  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .I have something that I must pass on,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It's a Matrix I've hid for so long!  
  
All: . . . . . . . . . . . . .Oh my GAWD what is that?  
  
Hot Rod: . . . . . . . . .Hey, it's blue and it's PHAT!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Maybe he'll give it to me at his passing.  
  
============================================  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Ultra Magnus is the next leader to be.  
  
Magnus: . . . . . . . . . Holy cow! Did he HAVE to pick me?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .But you know I'm not worthy!  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Oh please, don't be girly!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Take it now before it falls to the ground!  
  
===========================================  
  
Optimus: . . . . . . . . .Please don't look so sad and so sour,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The Matrix will light our darkest hour!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .An Autobot shall rise,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It'll be such a surprise!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Don't you like my little prophesy? ACK!  
  
===========================================  
  
++++++++++++++++Scene 09: The Ejection++++++++++++++  
  
Astrotrain: . . . . . . . .I know that you don't give a care,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .But this weight is too heavy to bear!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Hurry jettison some weight,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Or I'll tell you our fate,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Cybertron we will never see again!  
  
===========================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .Did you hear just what Astrotrain said?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Let's get rid of unnecessary lead!  
  
Bonecrusher: . . . . . .Take a vote and let's dump,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .All these fools in one clump,  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .With Megatron being Chief Chump!  
  
===========================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .Oh how it pains me to be,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The one that has to do this to thee!  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .Stop spouting Shakespeare you fool!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I still function and you,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Will get your ass kicked later for this! STARSCREAM!  
  
===========================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . .Don't I look all sad and broken-hearted?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Getting rid of our dearly departed?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Now let's nominate and agree,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The new leader should be me!  
  
Scrapper: . . . . . . . .But Devastator is the most powerful of all!  
  
============================================  
  
Soundwave: . . . . . .Soundwave Superior, Constructions inferior!  
  
Scavenger: . . . . . . .You call us inferior? Kiss my cute aft's interior!  
  
Bonecrusher: . . . . .You're just Megatron's slave!  
  
Rumble: . . . . . . . . .Nobody insults Soundwave!  
  
Astrotrain: . . . . . . .Oh! How fun to fly home in a brawl!  
  
===========================================  
  
+++++++++++Scene 10 Unicron and Megatron+++++++++++++  
  
Unicron: . . . . . . . . . .Megatron is the one that shall be,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The one that brings the Matrix to me!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .For you long I have sought,  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . .What the hell do you want?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Can't you see that I'm dying over here?  
  
============================================  
  
Unicron: . . . . . . . . . .With your help nothing shall stand in my way.  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . I care for nothing you say!  
  
Unicron: . . . . . . . . . .Don't you want to be well?  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . .Kiss my ass, go to hell!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Because nobody summons MEGATRON!  
  
===========================================  
  
Unicron: . . . . . . . . . . .Oblivion for you may be best;  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . .OW! Is this some cruel kind of test?  
  
Uncron: . . . . . . . . . . .Bring the Matrix to me,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .And in exchange you shall be,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A warrior of incredible glory!  
  
=============================================  
  
Megatron: . . . . . . . . .Well it looks like I don't have a choice!  
  
Unicron: . . . . . . . . . . Excellent! Say goodbye to that voice!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Your old form will be gone,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Behold, Galvatron!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .And an army of Sweeps for your fight!  
  
=============================================  
  
Galvatron: . . . . . . . . .Before my mind enters its madness,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'll destroy that annoying Ultra Magnus!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .All the Autobots shall die!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Jump in the ship and let's fly!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Back to Cybertron to kill an old rival.  
  
============================================  
  
+++++++++++++Scene 11 Starscream's Death++++++++++++++  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . . .My day of leadership is here,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Blow some trumpets and give me a cheer!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Don't look sad and don't frown,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Hurry up with that crown,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Many years have I waited for this!  
  
===========================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .Who disrupts my humble ceremony?  
  
Galvatron: . . . . . . . .HA HA HA! This is just bad comedy!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .You're as dumb as a rock!  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .Is that you Mr. Spock?  
  
Galvatron: . . . . . . . .Here's a hint and I'll see you in hell!  
  
===========================================  
  
Starscream: . . . . . . .So you think that I'm blasted to toast?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Think again I'll come back as a ghost!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I haunt all your lives,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Plotting all your demise  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .And scare all till I'm blasted to space! ACK!  
  
============================================  
  
Galvatron: . . . . . . .Now I'm the new leader 'round here!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .On a mission to get something so dear!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Back to Earth we shall go,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .To destroy all our foes,  
  
Rumble: . . . . . . . . .What'd he say that his name was again?  
  
===========================================  
  
++++++++++++++++++End of Chapter 2++++++++++++++++++  
  
ALRIGHT! Chapter 3 will go from the Destruction of Moon Base 1 and 2 to the meeting of the Junkions.  
  
And now it time for FUN FAN LIMERICKS!  
  
This limerick comes from Lynx:  
  
============================================  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .Oh, Meggy-tron drift's towards a to-be head,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .All his minions they thought him dead,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .Orson Welles he did spake,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .The giant planet it did shake,  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .Welcome Megatron. I am Unicron!  
  
===========================================  
  
Great job, Lynx! Keep those reviews and limericks coming! I will keep posting your rhymes after every chapter, just make sure they pertain to the movie.  
  
C-Ya later gang, Crazomatic! 


End file.
